Session 1
A record of the major things that occurred during Session 1 Approaching Ereyn Traveling with Gustavo's caravan of musicians, the group brings with them two bandit prisoners and the one captured swindler. Upon hearing that they are approaching the town, the swindler begs for the group to release him to the refugee camp rather than turn him in, insisting that the lawmakers in town will kill him unjustly. We decide to split up the group, Arbor, Zephyr, Ssera, and Voila going to the refugee camp to find the swindler's wife and see what their side of the story is, and Krell and El taking the two bandits to the law house and hearing their account. Refugee Camp Upon entering the camp, we saw that they have been in living in a state of starvation and squalor. Ssera and Arbor give the surrounding people their rations, as Zephyr and Voila find the leader of the group - a "hippo sized" man named Deren Lykker (ironically unlucky). He tells the group that these people are refugees from the timber town of Sapling - which has recently been razed. The people of the town refused to let the refugees in, and they have been starving in this camp for two weeks since those in the town refused to feed them. The group then go and find the wife of the swindler, a woman named Lauren. After some pushing, she revealed that she knew her husband has been stealing, but they had nothing else. She also revealed seeing some creature similar to Arbor enter the town from the forest two weeks before it was razed. Lawhouse "they were dicks" - El The former soldiers enter the town, where they are immediately informed that high elves are unwelcome due to political friction. El, who is trying to pass as a moon elf and failing miserably, reacts poorly to the news and draws the attention of most of the city guard. Krell attempts to smooth things over, and eventually turns two of the bandits into the guard for a paltry fee. El and Krell also interrogate the city guard about the conditions and circumstances surrounding the refugee encampment outside the city wall. They claim the refugees don't work, and the town government's plan is to starve them out. Regrouping and Inn Upon sharing notes, the group (having nicknamed the man various different names) decided to let him go, directing him to Gustavo's caravan and telling him to get out of town with his family. As the group (finally) enter the town, they see an obviously stoned hunter. Arbor finds out that there is a monster in the woods that is scaring off all the animals. He becomes convinced that it is a wolf. V steals the stoners (later revealed to be Dennis) shrooms and makes him pass out into the shit on the street. Krell wakes him and sends him home. The group then (FINALLY!) enters the tavern. They all get rooms (El and Ssera share) and V and Zephyr take a bath. Arbor approaches the innkeeper (Grib) and awkwardly attempts small talk. He reveals more about the beast: it isn't a wolf. Also, Dennis is (unsurprisingly) a shit hunter. Arbor is recommended to talk to the hunter Doyl Sanford for more information about the forest. Zephyr and V nearly take shrooms (which he is able to identify as the dubious piotr mushrooms), but Zephyr chickens out. Krell and Arbor approach Doyl for more information about the beast of the wood. He says that their has been an exponential increase in attacks by this beast - which is not a wolf, and rather a biped. Two years ago some hunters were sent to kill this creature, but they never returned. When asked about the disappearance of the forest guardian, Doyl recalls meeting another guardian similiar to Arbor - Kivern, who passed through town and said he was heading to Greenrun. After refusing to pay for his food by informing the innkeeper that he was third captain of the guard, El verbally accosts and glibly threatens Doyl, who insists she leaves. When the mockery continues, Doyl stands up ready for action and is dismissed by Tydel, his superior. They group then goes shopping. At a bookstore, they find a book about local history and politics, and are given a tip to more information about Krells tattoos - Headscryer Lucern Alsorrin in Tirothel. After a nights rest, the group decides to go to the forest and fight the beast Forest We travel for about 45 minutes through the thicc trees, and find no sign of the beast (other than the sound of some distance woods). Ssera tree steps and Zephyr uses Lumen (owl familiar) sense too look ahead, and sees a cave. As they head that way, the howls get louder until suddenly going silent. They then see a mortally wounded wolf, and Arbor gives it comfort as it passes. In doing so, Arbor recognizes the claw marks belonging to the same kind of wolves. Then leaps out a massive wolf onto Arbor, but he blocks it with a shield. We are surrounded by massive wolves. We won. "You guys just slaughtered these wolves" - Dathan (with an air of utter exhaustion) Krell bathes in the river and the rest collect the smaller wolf bodies to try and skin and sell their pelts. The group then takes a short rest. Cave We start cooking one of the carcasses, infuse it with the stash of poisonous mushrooms, and then waft the meat fumes into the mouth of the cave. We then set Lumen to watch the mouth of the cave and see what happens while we wait back in the trees. A small creature comes out, but Arbor rushes out after mistaking it for a guardian. Zephyr sends Lumen into the cave after it. The cave seems to descend steeply into the earth. At the end, it levels into a small cavern with an underground river, bridge, and watch-post. There, there are four more creatures talking. We decided to delve into the cave...